


All is fair in Carnivals, Kidnapping, and First Kisses

by HeichouHasPrettyEyes



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst?, Carnival, Eavesdropping, F/M, First Kiss, Is it fluff?, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing Booths, Meddling Friends, Other, fluff?, hiding behind bushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouHasPrettyEyes/pseuds/HeichouHasPrettyEyes
Summary: Abigail Adams High School hosts a carnival for the students at the end of first semester. Farkle and Smackle haven't had their first kiss yet and their friends decide to help them. C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?





	All is fair in Carnivals, Kidnapping, and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a Smarkle story with hints of Rucas. I'm new at this so go easy on me. I was rewatching the Cory in the House episode with the kissing booth and POOM, this idea popped into my head.
> 
> Also, sorry if its fic is out of character for some of the characters. This takes place during senior year for the Clique Six so, bear with me. Thank youu for reading and enjoyyyy.

Every year at Abigail Adams High, the student council hosts a carnival at the end of first semester to not only raise money for the school, but to reward the students on a job well done and treat them to something fun. Riley Matthews, senior class president, thought that it would be fun for her friends to help as well. The more help the merrier she thought, and definitely not because she didn’t want to be lonely, stuck behind a booth while the others got to roam around the carnival. Speaking of dragging her friends into volunteer work…

“Really Riles? Did you have to sign us up for the Carnival Help Committee? I had plans you know.” Maya said as she huffed, slumping back in her seat. They were all alone in an empty classroom, school ended about an hour ago but Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle decided to stay back to figure out how to distribute the carnival work. “Really Maya? What plans would you have without Riley?” Lucas said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms. “You know what Huckleberry, even if I didn’t have any plans, because I honestly don’t, it would be more worth my while to do nothing than to sit behind a booth all day and have people give me money to play a stupid game over and over… and over… handing me money...huh.” Maya paused as she suddenly sat up straight, “Actually, this is the best idea you’ve had since opening a pet day care, Riles!” Maya excited said as she hopped off her seat and jumping into Riley’s arms. The rest of the gang either chuckled or shook their heads playfully. Except Smackle, who still had a straight face. “From what I recall, the pet day care operation was a complete disast-”

“OKAY! Now that we’re all on board, how are we gonna decide how to assign which booth to who?” Farkle said, effectively interrupting his girlfriend before the events of the day care disaster could be brought up again, because seriously, even the mention of it gave him chills. But that was a story for another day.

“Why can’t we just make a list of which booth everyone wants to run?” Suggested Riley, questioning why no one thought of the obvious, until Smackle began. “Well, as easy as that sounds, there is the possible scenario that 10 different volunteers would desire to run the same booth. In that case, it would take more work deciding who shall get to run it, so my suggestion is we do it in a random matter. That way, it would all be fair in how our booths are assigned, and it's all about the luck of the draw.” Everyone began to nod their heads in agreement to Smackle’s words. “Hey,” Zay began, “Why don’t we write the names of all the booths down on tiny pieces of paper, drop ‘em into a hat, and then at the meeting tomorrow, we can have everyone draw to assign booths?”  
  
“That sounds like a fabulous idea Zay!” Riley excitedly clapped, “Isn’t it kinda amazing, how whichever booth you get, its like, destinyyy?” Riley said as she dramatically extended her arm and made a rainbow motion. “Yeah Riley, destiny will decide our fate,” Lucas said as he draped his arm over Riley’s shoulder, causing her to giggle and smile at him, “but for now can we decided where we’re going to eat? I’m STARVING!”  
  
And with the unanimous chorus, they left the classroom to find a nearby cafe.

~~~~~~

They next day, the Carnival Help Committee gathered in the auditorium for their meeting. There were 64 students who volunteered to help, because hey, hosting a carnival is hard work ya know. But after Riley mentioned the plan for the students to draw their booths and Lucas brought out the hat, the meeting was abruptly stopped by the sound of a certain blonde’s uncontrollable laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH HUCKLEBERRY!” Maya yelled as she rolled on the floor, literally, hugging her belly and trying to stop laughing. “WHEN YOU SAID YOU HAD A HAT I HAD A FEELING IT WAS GONNA BE A COWBOY HAT, BUT I DIDN’T EXPECT IT TO BE ONE THE SIZE OF TEXAS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.”

“HEY! It’s Zay’s hat, not mine!”

“That’s not my hat.”

“Okay fine, it’s mine. But it’s not that bad… right Smackle?”

“Don’t flirt with me in front of Farkle.”

“Smackle!”

“C’mon Riley...it’s not bad right?”

“Of course not Lucas…” Riley smiled at her boyfriend… before turning away and trying to hold in her laughter. “Ahem… anyways….”

For the next 15 minutes, everyone got up to draw pieces of paper from the hat to be assigned their booths, and the only ones left who haven’t taken their turn were the Clique Six. Maya, deciding to get up a choose first, stuck her hand in and picked the first piece of paper she felt. “Face Painting.” How fitting, she thought. Next was Lucas, who got the Petting Zoo. “Woah there cowboy, try not to fall off a sheep again.” Maya cackled. Then it was Riley, who was in charge of the bounce house, and Farkle, who got the ‘Test Your Strength’ game. Only Smackle and Zay were left, but last two booths that haven’t been taken were the ‘ring toss’ and the ‘kissing booth.’

“Welp, now or never. “ Zay said as he got up to rummage in the hat. Ever since yesterday, he was hoping he could run the kissing booth, imagining all the ladies that would come up and kiss him, FOR FREE, while raising money for the school at the same time. It was a win-win situation, but there was only one thing standing in his way, and it was a stupid ring toss game. After he took a whole minute to decide which paper to choose, hyperventilating a little bit in the process, he withdrew his hand from hat and opened the piece of paper. His happy and hopeful expression deflated the second after he opened his piece of paper. Farkle could feel Smackle tensing up next to him, probably dreading the idea that she could end up being in charge of the kissing booth, and seeing from Zay’s sudden mood change, he had to save his girlfriend somehow. He look at her and tried to calm her down by holding her hand.

Before Zay could say what his booth was outloud, he made eye contact with Farkle, who subtly shook his head, shifting his eyes from Smackle and back to Zay. Zay saw how nervous Smackle looked, and he knew how uncomfortable it would be for the girl if she had to be put in a position of physical contact with strangers, and kissing at that. Deciding he could play off his expression change as a fake out, he yelled out “KISSING BOOTH!” and ran around the room celebrating and high fiving all the guys before reaching Farkle, who mouthed a simple ‘thank you’ as he was given a high five. “That means Smackle is in charge of the ring toss.” He announced as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug. After Riley recorded everyone’s station, everyone got to work.

~~~~~~

It was a week before the carnival, and Smackle and Maya were having a sleepover at Riley’s house. Ever since Smackle joined their group of friends, she’s learned how to have more fun in social situations. Even though her hugs are rare to everyone except Farkle, the group even agrees that her hugs are the best. So there they were, on the floor of Riley’s bedroom, looking at prom dresses while discussing their boy problems.

“I mean I love that Lucas is so protective, but-LOVE IT!” Riley cut herself off when Maya turned her laptop around to show her a prom dress, but continued after Maya smiled accordingly, “but, sometimes he scares people off, ya know? For example last week when he was walking me to class- LOVE ITTTT!” Now it was Smackle’s turn to show her a dress. “I was about to kiss him goodbye but Jordan Big came up to me and asked me if I- LOOOOOOVEEEE ITTTTTTTT!!” Riley screamed as she found a dress of her own, turning her laptop around to show Smackle and Maya who were surprised at her abrupt excitement. “So yeah, Jordan asked me what my grade was on the english project and asked if I could help him with english sometime cause his grade wasn’t that great. But all of a sudden he said nevermind and ran into class. I didn’t know what was up with him at first but,” Riley frowned as she closed her laptop, “I looked back at Lucas and he was glaring at the poor guy. I mean it’s really endearing of him, but he keeps scaring my friends away. And then he walked away without even giving me a goodbye kiss.” Riley finished with a sigh. Maya and Smackle looked at each other before closing their own laptops. “Sometimes, he gets too jealous…”

“Well, Riley, his display of jealousness does convey a sense of protection, meaning that he doesn’t want other guys to mess with you because you are his. Not that I’m trying to define you as a possession instead of a person, but it’s somewhat an act of dominance and love.” Smackle said. “In a way, he is showing vulnerability that he is afraid to lose you. In my experience, I’ve never seen Farkle get jealous, well besides the jokes between me and Lucas, but I know that Farkle is on the joke too. I’m not implying that I get myself into situations to see if he gets jealous or not, but sometimes it would be nice if he could be more… dominant, you know? Alpha male and macho. I mean we haven’t even had our first kiss yet…”

“Wait, you guys haven’t kissed yet?!?” Riley said in disbelief, “You guys have dated for longer than Lucas and I, and we kissed before we were even a couple!” Riley said, remembering that night she had on the subway.

“Smackle,” Maya began, “we’re seniors now and you guys have been dating for what, close to 4 years? And he hasn’t planted one on you? I mean, I always thought you guys kissed in private because you wouldn’t be comfortable with PDA.”

“I guess,” Smackle began, “Farkle might be conscious of the fact that kissing would make me uncomfortable. I suppose he might be waiting for me to bring it up so he knows the appropriate time to initiate intimacy, but I can’t just bring it up, it would be awkward and… weird?” Maya and Riley shared a look. “I mean, I am satisfied with our current relationship dynamic, and I’m sure of our feelings towards each other, but maybe I’m a bit insecure that maybe he doesn’t want to? Or maybe… I don’t know. But I shouldn’t let it bother me. I love him and he loves me and I’m happy.” Smackle finished with a smile. “I’m sorry for letting it out on you guys, but I know that it is healthy for me to share my feelings with those I consider my closest and most trustworthy friends, correct?”

“Awwwwwwwwww!” Riley and Maya said in unison as they both put their hands on their hearts. “It’s okay Smackle,” Riley said. “Thanking for confiding in us and knowing we’ll listen.” She smiled as she pulled Smackle into a hug.

“Yeah, Smackle. Besides, you’re the hottest gopher-chipmunk in the entire forest. I’m sure Farkle is just trying to hold back from smothering you.” Maya said. “Now… how about a scary movieeee!!!” Maya then whipped out a DVD case from who knows where, with a title that said “The Four Kids Who Walked into a Scary, Haunted Forest that they Toilet-Paper-Rolled the Night Before but Are Now Coming Back Because Someone Dropped their Wallet but the Forest Spirits are Angry at them for The Actions the Made the Night Before.”

“Wow, I wonder who the creative mind was behind that title.”

As Smackle popped in the CD, Maya and Riley went down to the kitchen to get some snacks. But while they were down there, they started to formulate a plan for a certain pair a geniuses and their love life. As they came back up to Riley’s room, the 3 settled into place as the movie started, Riley and Maya excitedly imagining their plan behind an oblivious Isadora Smackle.

~~~~~~

The next day, while Farkle and Smackle were both at debate club, Maya, Riley, Zay, and Lucas were at Topanga’s discussing their game plan.

“So Lucas, did you ask Farkle about how he felt?” Asked Riley.

“Yeah,” Lucas said as he entwined his fingers, “I subtly talked about our first kiss and then asked him how his was, and as we all know he hasn’t had it. So then I asked him why not and he said that he’s scared that Smackle wouldn’t like it. And about the possessiveness, I asked him if he’s ever gotten jealous, and he said he has, but he always tries to suppress it in fear of upsetting Smackle by making her think he’s trying to control her.” Lucas then looked at everyone to see their expressions.

“Huh. Well, conversation really is key to any relationship.” Zay thought outloud. “But c’mon, there are somethings that would be hard to bring up in conversation. Like, asking where babies come from or not knowing when to ask larger people if they’re pregnant or not.” The group laughed at Zay’s comments. Until they looked at each other with questionable looks. “So...now what?”

“It’s okay,” Maya said with a devious expression on her face, “Riles and I have a plan. Hehe.” Riley and Maya then looked at each other and smiled. “Ooh, those faces,” Zay said, pointing accusingly at the duo, “I’d know those faces anywhere. Y’all are about to do something bad, and I want in!” He finished with a smile. The 3 then looked to Lucas to see his response. “Ehhh, why not.” Which resulted in a chorus of YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY’s.

~~~~~~

It was the day of the carnival and Farkle hadn’t seen his girlfriend the entire day. Smackle wasn’t at the ring toss and he called already called her 3 times, as well as texted the gang and asked if anyone had seen her, but gotten no reply so far. He was starting to get worried. ‘It’s fine,’ He thought, ‘Everyone is probably busy running their booth, and Smackle is probably busy doing something as well.’ But as he looked at the neighboring booths, the Face Painting booth and the Petting Zoo were being run by someone not Maya or Lucas. ‘What the…’ Something wasn’t right Farkle thought. But before he was about to go investigate, a student came to his ‘Test Your Strength’ game.

“Hey, Farkle right?” The student asked. Farkle recognized him as another senior in both his and Smackle’s math class. Farkle nodded with a smile as the student picked up the hammer. “So, you’re dating that really hot nerd, huh? What’s her name? Isadora? You’re one lucky dude, my friend.”

“Yeah, thanks… I guess?” Farkle felt a bit irked that someone else called his girlfriend ‘hot,’ but also a ‘nerd.’ If anything, Isadora Smackle is a genius that’s going to win a Nobel Prize one day. “Yeah, man. I mean, I always thought she was a bit geeky. But MAN has she grown into her body. Time has done her well. You must be hitting that everyday.”

“Excuse me?” Farkle felt his fist clench as the boy in front of him talked about his girlfriend. “I mean dude, sorry to offend you but hey, have you seen her? I mean if she was my girl, I’d do her like-” The student lifted the hammer to hit the measuring pad to visually demonstrate how he would ‘do her,’ “-all the time, amirite?” The guy smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Farkle knew that violence was never a necessary mean to solve any problem, but he felt his blood boiling. He could feel how hot his face was getting and he knew that if this boy didn’t shut up and walk away, he was going to murder him. But apparently, the boy was either oblivious to Farkle’s dark aura, or he chose to ignore it, but he continued speaking anyway. “C’mon dude, by now you know that Isadora is one of the hottest girls in school, and I’m not the only one who thinks so. Seriously dude, I waited for 30 minutes to get a kiss from her, so you’re lucky she’s loyal.”

At this point, Farkle couldn’t handle it anymore. He grabbed the front of the guy’s shirt and pulled him up to his face. Farkle had never been so glad to have had his growth spurt or else he wouldn’t have been able to tower over the boy in front of him. “What are you talking about?” He whispered menacingly. To think that this boy in front of him tried to get at his girlfriend, _his_ Smackle, and did so for 30 minutes trying to get a kiss from her, he felt the rage overcome him. The boy, now looking fearful for his life, tried to look unfazed and defended himself. “Hey man, it’s not just me. There’s other people waiting in line for her. I think her kissing booth has the longest line at this point. Go check it out yourself. And hey, maybe I wasn’t so lucky, but how would you know she hasn’t had a big, fat smooch from someone el-” CRACK.

Farkle let his anger take over, pulled his fist back and punched the student in the face. He’s pretty sure he broke the kid’s nose and his eye would definitely bruise in a few hours. He picked up the hammed that the boy had from earlier and lifted it to hit the measuring pad, trying to let out some of his rage. But unlike the boy earlier who only got 60 points, Farkle hit it so hard he got to the 100 mark and hit the bell, making it ring the alarm and sound out “YOU’RE A WINNER!” over and over. Feeling satisfied with his show of strength, he picked up the boy by his shirt and stared at him with the most threatening and terrifying look that he’d ever had. No one has ever seen Farkle this angry, and the boy started to shake and whimper. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ get close to Isadora Smackle again. Don’t ever _look_ at her, don’t ever say her _name_ , and don’t even _think_ about her. She’s off limits. She’s _mine_.” Farkle said in a deep voice and menacing tone. He shook the boy once more to make his point clear. “You hear me?” He asked, to which the boy responded with rapid nods of his head, desperately pleading for forgiveness and to let him go. “Good. Now, run along and tell your friends. Got it?” As Farkle dropped the boy, his legs gave out as he fell to the floor, but soon quickly got up and ran away from the booth.

Farkle then made a beeline for the kissing booth, which he knew was on the other side of the carnival. Everyone who saw him knew he was a man on a mission and quickly cleared the way for him. But as fast as he was walking, the distance between him and Isadora felt so far he felt like he’d been walking for miles. And it wasn’t until he saw the kissing booth that he realized his fist had been clenched the entire walk. But aside from the long line of boys standing in line for the kissing booth, in front of his girlfriend, he saw Smackle, who looked nervous and scared and helpless. He felt his heart drop, but soon after his fist clenched again as a renewal of possessiveness and anger wash through him. He marched right up to the front of the line, ignoring the hoots and hollers of ‘hey, no cuts.’ He also heard the guy in the front of the line say “C’mon babe, what’s stopping you from getting a little something-something from a stud like me?”

At that moment, Smackle finally saw her boyfriend and let out a sigh of relief. “Farkle,” was all she said, but in her eyes he knew how thankful and happy she was to see him. The guy in the front responded with a huh? Until Farkle stepped between him and Smackle. “Me. I’m Farkle. Her _boyfriend_. Now step away from the booth before I punch the stool out of you.”

“Farkle, buddy, don’t try to ruin our fun man, I was jus-” “NOW.” Farkle grabbed the boy’s shirt and stared hostilely at the boy, who put both his hands up as a sign of surrender. “Okay, fine man chill” He said as she shook off Farkle’s grip, walking away. “That means the rest of you too. Scram chumps!” Farkle then turned around, hopped up onto the ledge and into the booth and pulled the metal sheet down to close the booth. He then closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the booth, letting out a huff of air as he ran both his hands through his hair. For the first time in his life, he grabbed people by their collars, made threats, and even punched a guy, letting his anger best him all in one day. But as he heard his name being softly called by his girlfriend, he opened his eyes to see her. Isadora Smackle. She looked at him with worry, despite how shaken up she was earlier from the relentless attention she was getting from those boys, she ignored her own trauma to see how he was. At that moment, Farkle understood why he had acted so impulsively, how the thought of someone going anywhere near his girlfriend would turn him into such a beast.

He sat down on the chair inside the booth, pulling Smackle into his lap as she asked him if he was okay. “I’m fine.” He lifted his hand to run a finger across her cheek. “But what about you, Isadora? Are you okay? How did you even get here?” He asked.

Smackle let a sigh. “I was setting up my booth this morning until all of a sudden, I felt a bag being pulled over my head and being thrown over someone’s shoulder. I thought I was getting kidnapped until I heard voices going “Sorry Smackle, but we’re doing this for you own good” and “Please don’t hate us Smackle” and “Yeah, we’re only doing this because we love you” and “But if you really do hate us, it’s all Maya’s fault.” And that’s when I knew it was just some prank that Maya, Riley, Lucas and Zay were pulling. And I thought you were in on it too, but when I was plopped down on a chair and the bag was taken off my head, I realized you weren’t there. After that, everyone just wished me good luck and apologized again before running off.” Smackle took some time to breathe as she looked down at her lap. “And then that’s when I realized I was in the kissing booth that Zay was in charge of, and I couldn’t get out cause the door was locked and I was just stuck here. I was going to call you, but I realized that I probably dropped my phone while I was getting kidnapped. And I was just going to hop out of the booth, but then people started coming and random guys started to crowd around the booth and I didn’t know how to escape. I tried to get them to leave as best I could but, more people kept coming and I was scared that eventually, someone would go too far and would try to kiss me so I-” Smackle was cut off as Farkle placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into his chest as he saw his girlfriend getting choked up. Farkle then rubbed her back soothingly as he tried to calm her down. “Isadora, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I wished that I had gotten here sooner to protect you. Some random guy just came up to my booth and started talking about you. I got so angry that I even punched him. I was so angry at all the boys who were crowding around you and I wanted to beat all of them up because no one should be anywhere near you except for me. You’re mine Isadora Smackle. I’m sorry for sounding like a possessive jerk but you make me do things that I can’t even understand or control.” When Smackle heard that Farkle called her his, she smiled a bit as she looked up from her lap and straight into his eyes.

Farkle then took this time to let both his hands cup Smackle’s face, making sure she was listening to his next words. “You’re mine, and I love you Isadora Smackle.” Farkle patiently waited for Smackle to reply as her smile grew wider, her arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders as she leaned her forehead against his. “And I love you Farkle Minkus.” They both grinned at each other like dorks, and Smackle was even sure she heard a chorus of whispers going “Awwwwwwww,” but she was so lost in what she was going to do next that she ignored those sounds. Smackle then pulled back, staring determinedly at her boyfriend before closing her eyes and kissing him before pulling away. It was quick, yet soft, but they both felt the sparks flying between them even though the moment was so short.

“Smackle… our first kiss.” Farkle stated simply as he was at a loss for words. He kept staring into his girlfriend’s eyes as she kept on giggling. “Yeah, inside a kissing booth as well, and you didn’t even have to pay.” Farkle then felt the smile take over his face as they both giggled again, like dorks, until he leaned in and kissed her again. This time, it was longer and more passionate, and the both of them had never felt more thankful for the long wait they had to endure to appreciate this moment to the fullest. But they pulled apart at the sound of other voices.

“Guys, what’s going on in there I can’t hear anything.”

“Hey stop pushing!”

“I’m not pushing, you’re on my foot. Get off my foot!”

“Shut up Huckleberry, and scoot over you’re hogging, the entire tent.”

“No, I’m not, and you’re still on my foot.”

Farkle and Smackle both shook their heads before they both busted out laughing. “C’mon guys, shows over, let us out.” Smackle then got up from Farkle’s lap and pulled him up with her. As the door of the booth swung to reveal Zay, Lucas, Maya and Riley who looked at them with anticipation, Maya then asked “Soooo…. How’d did it?” waggling her eyebrows.

Smackle and Farkle both gave each other a look, and then the both of them ran up to their friends and tackled them. The six of them were all laying on the ground laughing as passersby looked at them questioningly or just ignored them, some even envious of their friendship, which completely went unnoticed by the group of friends, who were so lost in having fun with each other.

~~~~~~

“So let me get this straight, you pulled a bag over Smackle’s head and carried her over to the kissing booth like a cartoon, and watched me punch some random guy, all the while you guys hid behind a bush to watch everything that went down, and then went to eavesdrop on our conversation in the booth?”

“Yup.”

“Sounds about right.”

“It was all Riley’s idea.”

“HEY, I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU GUYS GET YOUR FIRST KISS! And besides, I didn’t know you were going to start assaulting people. I just thought that, maybe you would cut in front of all those guys, lay down a couple hundred bucks so you and Smackle could have your first hundred kisses, showing off your relationship while raising money to help the school. Win-win.”

Smackle and Farkle looked at their friends in disbelief before they began to laugh, followed by the laughter of their friends as well. As everyone settled into their own conversations and talked about their day at the carnival, Farkle turned to Smackle and played with her hands. “Hey, I’m sorry for being so possessive, I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were an object to me, I was just, caught up in the moment you know.”

Smackle shook her head, “Actually, I wasn’t all that offended. Seeing you so worked up and protective was actually… kinda hot. Dominance: It’s the hunk move.” She playfully winked at him. “And I’m sorry I made you worry but, hey, it was a pleasant surprise to see you come to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. My hero.”

“Anything for you, my princess.” The two leaned in for another kiss, their first third kiss and the first kiss they ever had in front of their friends. Which resulted in the moment being ruined because of …

“Awwwwww.”

“Awwwwwwwwwww!”

“AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!”

“LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE ITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!”

The six of them all bursted out laughing again. Farkle and Smackle both looking at each other, thinking how much they loved each other, and how much they love their group of friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the Texas hats that Lucas and Zay were wearing in GM The Great Lady of New York. Yeah. Those hats. But if you're reading this message, thanks for sticking out to the end of the story. Sorry for sitting through this torture and I appreciate your time. *tips hat*
> 
> Leave comments and suggestions if you wish to help me improve my writing.
> 
> And thanks once again!!


End file.
